A Broken Captain
by missladybug62
Summary: Surviving a traumatic ordeal, the captain is left humiliated and rejected by family, and friends. All he has left, is the love of one, beautiful young woman, determined to save him. Love conquers all.
1. Chapter 1

**A Broken Captain**

**Author's Notes: This is my POV of what might have happened, had Captain Edward J. Smith survived the Titanic, although some of it is surely artistic license, as to whether his wife would have left him, I surely do not know. Again, this part is purely artistic license, so please bear with me. Constructive criticism, is as usual, welcome, but please no flames.  
I do get hurt easily :)**

**1:30 A.M. - On the Sloping Decks of the R.M.S. Titanic**

**Captain Edward J. Smith, stood, in despair, and looked around, at his sinking command. He ran a hand through his hair, and mumbled to himself, ' Oh, dear God!'. In all of his years at sea, he couldn't believe that his final command had come down to this.**

**In just a matter of an hour or so, all of this, this grand luxury, would be rotting away for all eternity, in the inky, dark North Atlantic waters, in a freezing cold grave. And, he thought bitterly, so would about two thirds of the ship's complement, both crew and passengers. **

**Well, at any rate, he thought sorely, he was prepared to do his duty as Captain, and to go down with his ship. He thought briefly, of his beloved wife, Sarah Eleanor, at home, waiting for him, with their lovely daughter, Helen. His heart ached, at the thought that he would never see them again.**

**1:45 A.M.**

**On further up the decks, stood a young first class woman, Miss Violet Marie Duncan, staring dumbfounded at the chaos that was unfolding around her.**

**She backed up against the wall, and then she turned and as she did, she saw the Captain of this fine ship, as he stood outside the bridge, and looking forlorn and, she thought, completely broken. What a terrible thing to happen, she thought. And wished that she could say something, that might help the man, but he would probably die very soon. Well, so would she, she thought, if she didn't shake a leg here and get moving.**

**2:00 A.M.**

**It was too late, for Miss Duncan, and she started to sob, as she realized that the last boat had just left. Oh, she didn't want to die, not this way anyway. Then she thought about her poor, widowed mother, in England. What would she think? This would probably break her heart.**

**As another wave broke up over the decks, Captain Smith turned and took a final glance around, and when he did, he saw the lovely young woman, still standing there, looking terribly frightened. Good Lord, what was she still doing on board? Why hadn't she gotten on a boat? How could his officers have missed her?**

**He moved slowly across the decks, and over to where the young woman stood and said, " My Lord, what are you still doing here, Miss..?"**

**She said, weeping, " Duncan.. Miss Duncan. I.. I.. don't know how I missed the boats. Oh, Lord, I don't want to die like this."**

**He knew that there should still be one more boat, about to be launched on the port side, and so he took her by the arm and said, " Come with me, Miss Duncan. There should be one more boat, on the port side. Hurry, and I'll see you on to the boat, personally." **

**As they walked hurriedly across the slanting decks, Violet said tearfully, " What will happen to you, Captain?"**

**He sighed and said, " Well I guess I'm going to meet the same fate as most of the others on board, tonight. I'll go down with the ship."**

**She cried and said, " Oh, no. That isn't fair."**

**He turned to look at her and said wearily, " Look around you, Miss Duncan. Do you think that this is fair, to my passengers in whom I had the utmost responsibility? No. This isn't fair."**

**Then he turned the corner, bringing her along with him, and as he came up to the boat, he handed her to the officer and said, " Help this young woman in, now, sir."**

**Officer Lightoller nodded and took the young woman's hand, then handed her over into the boat, where she then promptly took a seat.**

**As the boat was lowered, she looked back up and saw the sad, forlorn face of the very attractive captain, and wondered why it was that he had to die. And she decided then, that if it were at all possible, she would try to save him once he went into the water.**

**2:20 A.M.**

**The final creak of the ship, and the stern, which had risen high into the water, began to plummet into the black depths of the Atlantic, never to be seen again. And all that there was left of the Titanic, were a few measly lifeboats, and that was it.**

**At that moment, Violet, who had been watching for the captain, spotted him as he was in the water, and she said to the seaman, " Your captain is right over there. You must save him, sir. It isn't fair that he should have to die, either."**

**The man didn't have to think twice, he began to row immediately and when they came to where Captain Smith was, he seemed to be unconscious, already, but they pulled him into the boat and Violet took off her jacket and covered him with it, and sat next to him and watched him carefully, for signs of life, which did begin to return, slowly. **

**8:30 A.M. - Monday April 15, 1912 On Board the R.M.S. Carpathia**

**Once all the survivors had been safely evacuated from their tiny lifeboats, to the warmth and stability of the big ship, Violet went with the Captain, who was still out cold. At least, she thought, he didn't know yet, that she had saved him. And she was wondering now, if she should have, but then she thought, if she hadn't of, then she would have had to live with that ugly knowledge, for the rest of her life, and she just couldn't do that. She just couldn't go against her Christian upbringing.**

**10:00 A.M.**

**Captain Rostron of the Carpathia, had already been informed of the Titanic's Captain, having survived and had been brought aboard. He thought it strange, as he knew Captain Edward J. Smith, and he knew that the man would have went down with his ship, so someone must have saved him from the waters. Well, whoever it was, he knew that Smith wasn't going to be very happy about this. But he decided to take a walk down to the infirmary himself, and talk to the captain, there.**

**Violet sat next to the bed where the captain lay, still unconscious, but the doctor had reassured her, that he would come to, eventually, and that he was indeed, showing signs of regaining consciousness.**

**And he had been right, for not more than fifteen minutes later, as Violet sat there, her eyes closed in prayer, she felt a hand grasp her arm and tighten its grip on her, and her eyes flew open, she turned her head and felt the captain's eyes on hers.**

**Edward Smith sat up, and stared around himself, wondering if he had died last night, or was this some sort of hospital. He couldn't surely have survived, not when so many had died.**

**Then he turned and saw the beautiful young lady, that he had helped onto that last lifeboat, just hours ago, it seemed. And he knew then, that it was she, who had saved his life, and that he was not dead, but very much still alive. He didn't know whether to thank her or to be angry with her. Well, the poor dear, he thought, couldn't have been easy, so instead, he said, ".. Well, Miss Duncan, it looks as if we're to meet again. You've saved my life, so it seems."**

**A smile lit up her face and she said, " Oh, yes indeed, sir. I just couldn't do nothing. I hope that you're not too angry about it. I was told that you probably would be, as it is a ship captain's duty to go down with his ship. But it is my duty, as a Christian and God fearing woman, to not let someone die, when I know that they can be saved."**

**He stared at her, and could see that she was most sincere in her beliefs and he couldn't say anything at all, so he said, " Well, I thank you then Miss Duncan. For now my wife and daughter, will be most appreciative, I'm sure."**

**She laughed softly and said, " Oh think nothing of it, Captain, sir." **

**Then as he was sitting there and trying to find out more about his rescuer, he could see the captain, Arthur Rostron of this ship, coming towards him. **

**Arthur came forward and said somberly, " Well, Edward, we meet again. I dare say, it's awfully good to see you, although I didn't think that you would make it through that awful experience. But I see you've a rescuer here." And with that, he turned to the beautiful young woman, sitting next to Edward and said, " Many thanks are indebted to you, Miss. For such a heroic act, saving the captain of that ship."**

**She smiled softly and said nothing.**

**Then she said, " I'll come back later and check on you, Captain. For I can see that you two have things to discuss." Then she rose, and left, and he watched after her, as she moved gracefully, across the room, her skirts, swirling around her feet. She was very beautiful too, he thought, with her long, flaming red curls, and those violet colored eyes. My, he had never seen eyes such a color before. Anyway best rid of these thoughts, he thought to himself.**

**12:00 P.M. - Thursday April 18, 1912**

**Violet sighed, for soon they would be in America. In fact, within a matter of just a few hours, they would be disembarking. She had only been coming to America to visit some friends, then she would have returned to England. Now, she found that she didn't want to stay here, but she wanted to return, as quickly as possible, back to England, and to stay with her mother, who was up in years and not in good health. **

**She sat down on one of the benches, and stared out at the ocean, as they were nearing the end of their journey. **

**Her reverie was broken, when she heard footsteps approaching, and she turned and saw the Captain, as he made his way over there and then took a seat next to her. **

**He smiled warmly and said, " Well.. you must be terribly relieved to be nearing land, once more."**

**She was surprised to find herself near tears, and she quickly brushed the tears away and tried to hide that fact, from the man, but he noticed and said, " Oh, no dear please don't cry. Look at what we've made it through. My Lord, but you're a strong woman. I admire your courage and pluckiness. It must've taken a lot of strength, to come back for someone such as myself."**

**She thought that he sounded as if he didn't have the right to live, and she thought that that was probably just what he was thinking. Well, it was nonsense, as far as she was concerned.**

**Then she said tearfully, " I'm sorry, Captain. It's just that it's been such a horrible ordeal. And I.. I was only supposed to come over and visit with some friends and stay for a few weeks, then return, but now.. I just want to return to England, to go home. I live with my mother, and she is up in years and not in very good health. I don't want to think about how she's reacted to this." And thinking about that brought about more tears.**

**Edward had never liked to see a woman cry, from his own mother, to his wife and his daughter now. And he certainly didn't like seeing this pretty young woman cry. And she was very beautiful, he thought, once more. Then he said, " Please, don't cry, Miss Duncan. Really, it will be all right. If we made it through this, then we'll make it back home. Are you going to be returning right away?"**

**She nodded and he said, " Well I don't suppose I will be, as I have heard already, right here on board, that there is going to be a United States Senate investigation into the sinking of my ship. You can bet I'm going to be called in for questioning, and the same, when I return to England, when they start their own investigation. It won't be pretty, you see, Miss Duncan. Because I was the ship's captain, I shouldn't have survived."**

**There was a pause, and some silence before she said, " Well.. I'm not sorry that I saved your life, Captain Smith. I can't undo it, and I wouldn't, not for anything, for as I've stated earlier, I would have had to live with those consequences, for the remainder of my life, and I wouldn't want to do that."**

**He smiled, then reached over and patted her hand and said, " Yes, I know, I've heard. You surely must come to Southampton then, and meet my wife and daughter. I know that Eleanor, my wife, and Helen, our daughter, would love to meet the woman who saved my life."**

**She laughed softly and said, " No, surely you don't mean that."**

**He looked at her intensely and said, after a moment of silence, and seriously, " Oh, but I do, Miss Duncan. I truly and honestly do. I'm not an insincere person and I mean what I say."**

**She was touched by his candor and she said, thoughtfully, " Well, then I would like that very much."**

**Then he stood and said, " Well come along, Miss Duncan, and let's go and watch this ship, as she comes into harbor. For we are there, now. And soon, we should be able to disembark." And he took her by the arm and led her off, towards the bridge.**

**5:00 P.M. Saturday April 20, 1912 - Southampton, England, Winn Road**

**Eleanor Smith sat, still shocked and stunned, to learn that her husband, had survived the sinking of the Titanic. First, she was still shocked, that the so called unsinkable ship could have even sunk, on its maiden voyage, no less.**

**Then, when she heard, from reliable sources, that her husband, Captain Edward J. Smith, the commander of that beautiful ship, that.. he had survived? Oh, it just couldn't be, she thought. She loved Ted, very much, with all of her heart, but how could he have survived, when so many innocent people had died? Oh she couldn't live with that kind of shame. **

**She hurried upstairs, to their bedroom and put some clothes into a suitcase, then ran down the hallway, to Helen's room and opened the door.**

**Helen, glanced up at her mother, surprised to see her standing there, suitcase in hand, and tears in her eyes. She knew about the Titanic, too, and said tearfully, " Did daddy die, mommy?"**

**Eleanor came into the room, set the suitcase down, then sat down on the edge of the bed and said, " No, sweetie, he didn't. That's what I have to tell you. Honey, he did survive, I don't know how, but he did. And now.. well I hate to tell you this, but now there will be nothing but shame on our heads, for what he has done. And despite the fact that I love him dearly, and always will, we can no longer live with him. We are leaving here, this very day, and I'm filing for divorce."**

**Helen started to cry, she loved her daddy and mommy so, and she didn't want to live anywhere but here. And especially, when her beloved daddy came home. Oh, she always loved to run and jump into his arms, and he would hold her close, and she would lay her head down on his broad shoulders, and snuggle up close. Tears spurted into her eyes, and she said, with lips trembling, and eyes watering up, " But, mommy, I love daddy and don't want to live anywhere else. How can you, if you love him like you say?"**

**Eleanor knew that the little girl couldn't understand and so she said, with a finality to her voice, " Pack your bags, Helen. We mustn't delay. I know that your father will be in the United States, for there is a Senate investigation, but when he returns to England, there will also be some sort of formal investigation, and you know that your father is going to be in loads of trouble, because it was his ship. I understand, that he had the ship going to fast, knew of the ice dangers, but wouldn't slow down, and that he wasn't on the bridge at the time of the collision. And then on top of that, he had to survive? Oh dear Ted, she thought, if only he had died. Then she could have lived with the memory, and without shame. He would have died a hero, going down as a true captain should. But Eleanor hadn't a clue that her husband's very survival was due to another young woman, who had been courageous and plucky enough, to save him from those cold, dark waters.**

**As Helen packed, Eleanor sat there, thinking back to the night before her dear Ted had left, for this fateful voyage. After Helen had gone to bed, she and Ted had gone to their room, and as usual, he had been romantic, loving and gentle with her, and my goodness, but even after twenty five years of marriage, their lovemaking was still something out of this world. She knew that she was going to miss being married to him, and didn't know how she was going to make it on her own, but she would find a way. After all, she had been self sufficient, before she became Mrs. Edward J. Smith, so she would just have to find a way to become that once more.**

**After the child had packed, being sure to bring a beautiful white fluffy stuffed rabbit, that her father had brought home for her, on one of his many trips, Eleanor wrote out a quick note, telling Edward where she was going, and for him to not bother coming after her, for she wasn't coming back. There would be papers from her attorney, that he would need to sign, to finalize the divorce.**

**5:00 P.M. - Saturday, May 4, 1912, Southampton, Winn Road**

**After a long, and grueling investigation, and then the return to England, Edward was very well worn out. He had brought Miss Duncan, along, hoping for her to meet Eleanor, and Helen. And he knew that she lived not too far away, and hoped to get home to her own mother, as soon as possible.**

**He sighed, and said, " Well, Miss Duncan, here we are. Home at last. It's been a long time since last I've seen this place, or at least it surely seems this way."**

**He unlocked the door, surprised to find that the shades were still drawn, the lawn looking rather untidy, and not like Eleanor to leave things like this, but then again, it had probably been a big shock to her, as well. **

**He moved around, opened the curtains, and took in the neat surroundings, and the familiarity of his home, sighed and said,  
" Well, then, Miss Duncan, why don't you just have a seat? I'll fetch Eleanor, and Helen." Then he turned and left.**

**Moments later, he returned, and Violet saw a very angry look about him, and sad at the same time, she thought, and he slumped down on the couch and put his head in his hands and stared at the floor. Unable to comprehend what had just happened, she touched his arm gently and said softly, " What is it, Captain?"**

**He looked up at her, tears in his eyes and said, " Don't call me Captain, please. I'm not one anymore. You can call me Edward, if you like."**

**She was startled by that and then said, " Very well then, Edward. But please, you must call me Violet, then."**

**He handed the piece of paper to her, and she sat there and read it, horrified, even shocked. She didn't know that a woman would have the audacity to leave her husband. Why, it sounded to her, as if Eleanor had wanted her husband to die.**

**She let the paper flutter to the floor and she said tearfully, " Oh, I'm so sorry Edward."**

**Edward stood to his feet and said, " Well.. I guess I don't have a wife anymore, Violet. What do you suppose, I'm to do, now?"**

**She didn't know how to answer that and so she remained quiet, wishing fervently to get home to her mother.**

**He noticed her anxiety and said, " Come along, Violet. I'll see you home to your mother. I know that you've said you don't live far from here. I've nothing to do right now, and no one here, to care about either."**

**She thought suddenly, for the first time, that perhaps, she should have left him to die, in those cold, waters. And the thought surprised her and brought tears to her eyes. She would've never thought that she would have had such a thought, in all of her life. And she was sorry for that thought, for Edward was such a caring, gentle man. She had gotten to know him somewhat better, over the past three weeks, and she couldn't imagine leaving such a fine gentleman, to perish in that sort of manner. No, she would never ever be sorry for having saved him from those icy, cold waters.**

**Slowly she stood to her feet, but suddenly all the emotions of the past several weeks that had been overwhelming, came flooding back, and she sat back down, and putting her head down, as Edward had done moments earlier, she let the tears fall. All this pain, she thought, and now.. this.."**

**Edward sat down again, and watched her silently, knowing that she had to be going through her own living hell, and he said quietly, " Violet, love, don't cry. It's going to be all right. Hell, we made it through that nightmare. This isn't as bad as that, although it sure as hell is a shock to my system. I've been married to Eleanor for nearly twenty-five years, and I just never thought she'd up and leave me. And she took my child from me, and that hurts just as much, if not worse."**

**Violet started to cry once more, the thought of him being hurt that way, by someone who was supposed to have loved him? **

**He moved over closer and put an arm around her shoulder and said quietly, " Shhh.. Violet. Don't cry love. You're back home now, on English soil. Your mother's waiting for you, love. You don't want to go home to her, crying like this, now do you?"**

**She sniffled some and then he turned her around towards him and said, " Now, there.. dry your eyes, Violet. You've the prettiest eyes I've ever seen, love. Such a pretty violet color. Is that where your name came from? Your eyes?"**

**She nodded and said quietly, " Yes, it is. My mother said that I had the prettiest, but most unusual violet colored eyes, ever on a baby, and so they named me Violet Marie Duncan."**

**He tipped her head up, to gaze into her eyes and said, " Why, yes they are." Then he reached over, and gently brushed the tears away, startling Violet. **

**Then he said, " Well, we'd best get you on home now, love. We don't want to worry her one bit more, now do we?"**

**Violet nodded and so he took her by the arm and led her out of the house, locking the door behind him. He figured now, he would probably have to sell this house, and look for something a bit smaller, now that it was just to be himself again, as it had been in his early youth. Why, he hadn't even married Eleanor, until he had been 37, and had just been made Captain, commander of his first ship. Now, here he was, 62, and his career, all but over with. **

**He led her down the hill, and into town, and hailed a taxi. It was only a ten minute drive from his home, to where her mother lived. **


	2. Chapter 2

**6:30 P.M.**

**Marie Duncan, had been in tears all morning, for she hadn't any news of whether her dear daughter Violet, had survived the Titanic's sinking. How sorry, now, that she had sent her on that expensive ship, which had come to nothing. Although she had heard, that the captain of that ship had survived. She wondered how he had managed, when so many had died?**

**Well, she wasn't going to condemn him for that, for the poor man had to live in his own hell, now.**

**At that moment, she saw a taxi pull up and wondered who that might be, then.. Praise be to God, for there in front of her, at the end of her driveway, was her own dear daughter, dearest Violet. She had returned home, safe and sound. Praise be to the Almighty.**

**She threw open the door, and as fast as her old and frail body could move, ran down the sidewalk.**

**Violet threw open the door, and lifted her skirts and ran up the sidewalk, and mother and daughter fell into each other's arms, weeping and crying tears of joy. Then, Marie noticed the gentleman that had gotten out of the taxi, as well. Oh dear, that was the captain of the ship that had sank. She recognized his face, how could she not? His face was all over the papers, everywhere.**

**Well, she would be Christian and hospitable, for she felt for the poor man, now.**

**Violet said quietly, " Mama, this is Captain Edward J. Smith."**

**Edward looked at her, wishing that she wouldn't call him that anymore, for he wasn't a captain anymore, and didn't deserve to be one, either. **

**Marie said, " Welcome to my home, Captain Smith. Thank you, too, sir, for bringing my daughter home to me. I'm most heartily glad that you made it out alive, sir. It couldn't have been easy, either. Please, come inside won't you? I was just making dinner. Perhaps you could stay and have dinner with us?"**

**He nodded and said that he would appreciate that very much.**

**Edward then followed Violet, who walked alongside her mother, her arm looped through her mother's. **

**8:30 P.M.**

**After dinner, Edward stood and said, " Well, I suppose I had best be going on back home, now."**

**Violet turned to her mother and said, " I'll be right back, mother. I'm going to walk outside with the Captain." She didn't want to use his first name, in front of her mother, for she knew how her mother felt about that. If she weren't married to the man, then the use of his first name, no matter what the circumstances, were not allowed. Of course, she didn't see it that way, but she had to abide by her mother's rules, and it was only fair. Her mother was fair to her in every other way.**

**Once they were outside, Edward took her by the arm and led her down the sidewalk and said, " Violet, I don't want you to call me Captain anymore. I've asked you to call me Edward."**

**She stopped him and said, " I know that, Edward. But my mother has strict ideas about being on a first name basis, and she definitely would not have been happy to hear me calling you by your first name."**

**He sighed and said, " Oh, well, then I suppose it's all right. I certainly don't want to be the one to put you on the spot, with your mother. She's a very kind lady, Violet. I see where you get your character, your beliefs, and that is how you came to save me, an old sea captain, from the sea."**

**She laughed softly, for he wasn't old looking at all. He was quite handsome, she thought, distinguished, and she had thought so, while she had watched him, while still on board the Titanic. He had looked so dignified, in that uniform, and his white hair and beard, well.. he was something else to look at. Still was, she thought, although now, there was a sadness, an air of despondency around him now. She wished that she could help him, but she didn't know how.**

**He smiled some and said, " Well, Violet, you do know that next week, the British investigation gets under way. I'd surely like it, if you would come to London with me, and be with me. For it's bound to be as brutal, if not more, than the U.S. Senate investigation."**

**Violet knew, for a fact, that the United States Senate had been ruthless, with Captain Smith, and she had been there, through the entire ordeal. She had wept for him, when it was all over with, for he had come out of there, like a broken man.**

**Then to think, that he had had to return to England, and find that his wife had left him, filed for divorce, and taken their only child, from him. No wonder, the man was completely devastated, wiped out. For a moment, she wished that she could put her arms around him, and hold him to her, and comfort him. Perhaps they both could find comfort together, in each other's arms. But that thought, was something she had best push aside.**

**Then she came back to reality, when she felt his hand against her arm, and he was saying, ".. Violet..?" **

**She shook her head, clearing those troubling thoughts out of her mind and said, " Yes? I'm so sorry, Edward. You wanted me to go to London? Perhaps my mother and I could both go."**

**Edward hadn't really had her mother in mind, as far as coming along with them, as he had hoped that it would be just himself and Violet. But supposing that might be the only way for Violet to attend, then he said, " Well, I suppose that would be just fine, Violet. Ask your mother, and see if she would go. I'll buy us train tickets to London, in the morning."**

**She said, " You want me to ask her now?"**

**He nodded and she said, " Very well, then. Wait right here, Edward."**

**He didn't know where else he would have gone, and there was that empty, lonely feeling, once more. Of course, he had known loneliness, and hard work, as a young man growing up, after the deaths of both of his parents, and his early years at sea, and as a young officer.**

**Up until the moment, he had first set eyes on Sarah Eleanor Pennington, and had fallen, truly, and madly in love with her.**

**Now, all he felt towards her, was a hot, bitter, angry feeling. How dare she, he thought? Leave him that way? Filing for divorce? And, on top of that, taking Helen, his beloved daughter?**

**Violet came back out, and over to Edward and said, " She said, that yes we would both like to attend. My mother is very supportive, Edward. I learned my attitudes and beliefs from her, as you mentioned. She would have been the first one to tell me, that what I did that night, was absolutely right."**

**10:30 P.M.**

**After Edward had long gone home, Violet lay upstairs in her bed, thinking about him. How damned sad she felt, and angry at that wife of his, well, soon to be ex-wife. She didn't even know that wives could do that! Could leave their husbands? She wondered, too, if he might want to marry again. Somehow, she couldn't see him, at this point in his life, living alone. **

**She felt that it might be too damned lonely for him, and she wanted to be the one to help him through that loneliness, after all, she was the one who had risked all, to save him from death. And, this was partly her fault, as well.**

**She fell into a troubled sleep that night, tossing and turning.**

**9:00 A.M. Monday, May 6, 1912 - London, England**

**Violet, along with her mother, and Edward, had taken the train, the day before, up to London. And they had gotten themselves checked into a hotel room, Violet and her mother in one, and Edward, in the one next to theirs.**

**The investigation would be starting in about an hour, and she had gotten up and dressed herself, wearing a full, blue wool skirt, a pale blue blouse, with a lovely cameo brooch, that her mother had given her, for her past birthday. Then she brushed her long, red curls back, and tied them up with a pale blue ribbon. After she had put on her nylons, and black boots, she dashed on some rose scented cologne, then took her shawl and gloves, and left the room.**

**She was to meet Edward, downstairs in the lobby.**

**Violet stood there, and finally she saw him, as he made his way down the stairs, still as resplendent looking in his uniform, as the first time she had saw him.**

**When Edward saw Violet standing there, looking so pretty, he let a smile cross his face and he said, when he noticed her mother wasn't there, " Where's your mother, Violet?"**

**Then he noticed a frown cross her face and he said, concerned, " What is wrong, Violet, love?"**

**She said, in a trembling voice, " She's not feeling well, Edward. So she said that she wouldtake a rest, and I'm to check in on her, when we come back, later today."**

**He sighed, took his cap off and ran a hand through his hair and said, " Would you rather stay here with her? I can go through this alone, and I probably should. I saw how you cried, at the American investigation, and that hurt me, love."**

**She shook her head and said, " No, Edward, I want to be there for you. I said that I would, and I will. But I am concerned about my mother."**

**As they left the hotel, he took her arm and said, " Well, love, we'll get back here as soon as we can. If she's still not feeling well, perhaps we can have a doctor call on her."**

**A trembling smile crossed her face and she said softly, " You're so kind to me, Edward."**

**He pulled her close to him and said, " You've been more than kind to me, Violet. You've saved my life, and you're always here for me, love. What can I say? Let's go, and get this over with, love."**

**5:00 P.M.**

**The investigation had ended for the day, and as Violet had suspected, it had been brutal, for Edward, although not nearly as much as the American one had been. But still, it had hurt, to see him go through such an ordeal. **

**And she understood, why he had been quiet, on the way back to the hotel, although he kept his hand on her arm, as he led her back to the hotel.**

**Inside the front lobby, a hotel clerk came up and said, " Miss Violet Duncan?"**

**A fear lept up into her throat, and she said squeakily, " Yes?"**

**The hotel clerk, a young man of about nineteen, said, " Your mother has taken ill, and we've had to send her to a hospital." Then he gave her the name and address of the hospital and said, " I'm sorry for you, Miss Duncan. I hope that she will be all right."**

**Violet felt as if she wanted to sit down and cry, and cry until she could do so no more, but she had to go on. So she brushed away the errant tears, that were trying to fall down her face.**

**Edward said, " Come, along, Violet. Let's go and see about your mother."**

**She was genuinely touched, at how caring and concerned he was about her mother.**

**5:30 P.M.**

**At the hospital entrance, Edward and Violet went inside, and Violet gazed around nervously. She then turned to Edward and said, " I'm afraid, really afraid now, Edward."**

**He slipped an arm around her shoulders and said, " It's going to be quite all right, love. She seemed fine, yesterday, so I don't think it should be anything too serious." **

**And he sincerely hoped that that would be the case, but when the doctor came in, moments later, he could see from the man's eyes, that it was going to be serious.**

**The young man said, " Miss Duncan?"**

**She replied, " Yes?"**

**He then introduced himself as Dr. Martin Bromley and said, " Please, let's go inside here and have a seat." And he led the both of them inside a waiting area, and had them sit.**

**Then he perched himself on the edge of a chair, facing the two and said, " Miss Duncan, let me tell you like it is. Your mother is in very serious condition. She has had a heart attack, as of this afternoon. And in all likelihood, she will have another one, over the next few days, and I'm sorry to have to tell you, but I do not believe that she will live, past the end of this week."**

**Violet felt as if the room were spinning, and her head was swimming. Everything, even Edward, was blurring in front of her, as tears spilled down her face. She didn't even cry out loud, though. She covered her mouth and nodded, then said quietly and tearfully, " What can I do for my mother?"**

**He sighed and said, " Just take her home and make her comfortable. Make an appointment with a local doctor, and let him know what the diagnosis is. And then just be with her, that's all I can say. Now, if you'll please excuse me, I have other patients to visit. Your mother is on the third floor, and you can ask at the nurse's desk, and they'll let you know what room number she is in. Once again, I'm most sorry, Miss Duncan." And with that, he turned and abruptly left, his white doctor's coat, flying out behind him.**

**Violet said, without even looking up, " How much longer is this investigation, Edward? Are you finished here?"**

**He said, tiredly, " Yes, love. I'm done. The entire day was spent with me, and now they're on to the smaller fish. We can go home now, and take your mother with us."**

**Violet looked up at him, tears in her eyes, when he said that.**

**Good heavens, but he hated to see her cry so, and wished that he could take her in his arms and hold her to him, but it would have to wait. They had to see her mother first.**

**So he said, " Come, Violet, let's go see your mother, and get her out of here. Then we'll go back to the hotel, and pack up our belongings, and take the train home."**

**8:30 P.M.**

**Back at the hotel, Violet sat next to her mother, who was resting weakly but fairly comfortably, in the big bed. Edward had gone to his room next door, to leave her with her mother for the time being. But he had asked her to go with him downstairs, for dinner, at 9:00, so she had to freshen up. **

**Violet started to leave, when her mother said, in a weak voice, " Sweet child, come here."**

**Violet moved over to her mother, and sat down.**

**Marie took her daughter's hands in hers and said, " I can see it in your eyes, love. You love that man, don't you? And you saved him, didn't you? Because I know that the captain of the ship always goes down with it, and Captain Edward J. Smith didn't. He survived. And it's because of you, isn't it?"**

**Violet started to cry, and she leaned her head over against her mother and said, " Yes, mama, I do love him. But I wasn't saving him, because I love him. Because I knew that he was married, and had a family."**

**Marie was startled to hear that and she said in a soft voice, " What happened then, to his family, sweet Violet?"**

**Violet went on to explain, how when they had returned from England, he had asked her to come and visit, for he knew that his wife and daughter would want to meet the woman who had saved their husband and father from an icy, cold death. But when they had returned, the captain had been devastated to find a note from his wife, stating that she was leaving him, filing for divorce, and taking their only child, a daughter, from him. As she couldn't live with the constant shame and humiliation of the man, who had captained the Titanic, and then had the nerve to live.**

**Violet said harshly, " Why, mama, it sounded as if she wanted her husband to die. As if.. as if, she didn't love him."**

**Marie held her daughter to her and said, " Shhh.. love. There are different kinds of love, sweetheart. No one knows what went on between that man and his wife, but if it's over with, then there's nothing else to fret over. I can see, however, that you do love him, it's written in your eyes, and in your heart. Give it time, love. Maybe he'll come around to you, after all.. you're my beautiful, precious, baby girl. The only one, that God gave to me and your father."**

**Violet sat up, brushed the tears from her eyes and said, " Mama, I must go. I'm to meet the captain downstairs, for dinner."**

**Then Marie surprised her once more by saying, " I know that you're on a first name basis, with him, so go on sweetheart. Go to Edward. I don't mind, you know. I know I've told you that before, and you've always been so courteous, and respectful of it. That's how I knew that you were in love with him, because I heard the way you spoke to him, when you were outside our house the other night."**

**Violet was amazed by what her mother had said, and as she left the room, she felt lighter, and well.. just a bit happier, although the thought of her mother's soon demise, was enough to dampen any enthusiasm.**


	3. Chapter 3

**9:05 P.M.**

**Edward had taken a table and was waiting for Violet to come downstairs into the restaurant. When he spotted her, he stood up and Violet saw him, and moved over to where he was, eager to be with him again. And he was just as pleased, to see her, and she did look so lovely.**

**After they were both seated, and a waiter had come over, bringing a bottle of champagne which Edward had ordered, and two glasses, he then said, " Well, Violet, how is your mother, love?"**

**Violet took a sip of the bubbly champagne, swallowed it and then said quietly, " As good as can be expected, right now. She's resting, comfortably but she looks terribly weak. Oh, dear Lord, Edward, how can I get through this week, knowing that she's going to die, soon?"**

**He sensed that she was about to cry and he leaned over the table, took her hands in his and said, " Shhh. Violet, love. After dinner, we'll go upstairs, and sit with her. Please, don't cry, here love."**

**She knew that he didn't want her to make a scene, so she brushed the tears away, sniffled some, then said, " I'm not going to cry, Edward. Well, I feel as if I am anyway, but I won't make a scene."**

**He shook his head and said, " I'm not worried about that. Do you think I give a damn about that? Because I don't, Violet."**

**She looked up into his eyes, noticing for the first time, what a beautiful shade of blue they were, and they were so intense, and the way he was looking at her.. she lowered her head back down to the table, while they waited on their orders.**

**Throughout the dinner, the conversation came back around to Edward and what he was going to do now. His career was over, and now he had no wife, and a child that he didn't know when he would be able to see again. **

**Edward wondered how long it would be, before the divorce papers would be finalized. Good Lord, he had never thought that his life would come down to this. If it weren't for Violet here, he would have surely gone mad. She had been an anchor to him, a source of strength, and he had to return it to her, for God's sake, for her mother was dying now.**

**Violet said, " Oh, Edward, whatever are you going to do, now? What about that house of yours?"**

**He chuckled softly and said, " I don't plan to keep it, if that's what you're asking. I'll have to sell it, and then buy myself a little cottage somewhere. I'll probably move as far away from the sea, as possible. Why remind myself every day of what used to be?"**

**She shuddered, because he did sound so bitter, at that moment, and she sighed quietly.**

**He noticed and said, " Oh, don't worry about me, Violet. I'll be all right." Then an absurd idea, came to Edward's mind and he thought about it, and decided to sleep on it. **

**10:15 P.M.**

**After dinner, Violet and Edward both went back upstairs, and at the door to Violet's hotel room, he said, " Could I come in, and sit with you and your mother, as I don't fancy to sit alone, in my room?"**

**Violet felt a surge of sympathy and sorrow both, and she said, " Of course, Edward. Mother wouldn't mind at all. she's probably sleeping, anyhow."**

**So she unlocked the door, and together they went inside, closing the door behind them.**

**10:45 P.M.**

**There was a small balcony, on the outside of their window, and Violet had opened the door prior to leaving for dinner, so her mother could catch some cool spring evening breeze.**

**The lace curtains were fluttering gently in the wind, as she and Edward moved outside, to sit together on the balcony. **

**Violet stood by the railing, gazing out at London's night life, and thinking about all of the past month's events. She felt as if she had lived a lifetime in just a short month. **

**She felt Edward's presence, as he moved over to stand behind her, and she felt him put his hands on her shoulders, and she was being turned around, towards him. Good heavens, what was happening here? She was falling more and more madly in love with him. **

**He gazed at her face, how beautiful she was, and then brushed his hand against her face and said quietly, " My, but you're such a sight to look at, Violet, love. So pretty, love!"**

**A smile crossed his face, as he let his hand linger against her face, letting his fingers brush across her lips and he said, " My pretty, sweet Violet, I would like to kiss you, love, if you'd let me."**

**If he only knew, how much, she thought, how long she had wanted for him to, but she couldn't say so, so she said quietly, " Yes, I'd like that Edward, very much."**

**And so he leaned over her and pressed his lips against hers, feeling the sweet, softness, and her soft fragrance over him. And when he felt her arms go around him and cling to him, he moved his arms around her and pressed her closer to him, and then kissed her, deeply and passionately. **

**Good heavens, but she was warm and sweet. He hadn't been with another woman, in all the years of his marriage to Eleanor. And it was quite pleasing, to be here with her, and he knew that she liked what he was doing, if her response was anything to go by. **

**He did not want to let her go, but reluctantly, he did so, when he and Violet could hear her mother's weak coughing. **

**Violet looked over to Edward, her eyes wide with fright and said tearfully, " I'm so afraid, Edward. I don't know what I'm going to do."**

**He led her back inside and said, " Shhh.. don't worry about it now, Violet, love. Let's check on your mother."**

**Violet moved over to her mother's bedside, and sat down on the edge, and took her mother's delicate hands in hers and with tears in her eyes, whispered, " Mama, I'm here now. We're both here now, for Edward wanted to be here as well. We are both very concerned for you. Oh, mama!" And she let her hands go, and put her arms around her mother's neck, and laid her head down on her mother, and could hear the faintness of her heart, just barely beating.**

**Tears spilled down her eyes, and onto her mother, and her mother put a hand on top of her daughter's flaming red curls and said weakly, " My sweet Violet.. how much I love you dear child." Then Marie looked over to Edward, who was standing there, very obviously worried about her fading condition, and said, " Captain, I know that you care very much for my dear, sweet Violet. She's the only child, my husband and I had together, the only one that God blessed us with. Please.. take care of her, won't you? She's been all I've had, since my husband died, ten years ago. I'll go to my rest easier, if I know that you'll see to her well being."**

**Edward took a chair and moved over next to the bed and sat there, gazing up at Violet, then to her mother and said, " Don't you worry about that, Mrs. Duncan. Your daughter has come to mean the world to me, and, well.. I haven't even asked Violet yet, but I would like to marry her, as soon as I can."**

**Violet's head came up suddenly, and she gazed at Edward, for a moment, unsure of whether she had heard him correctly. **

**Marie smiled and reaching out for his hand, which he took, and held gently, said, " I would be so happy. I wish that you two could marry, before I pass on, but I doubt it."**

**Edward didn't think so either, for he didn't know long a divorce was supposed to take, for he had never thought to go through one. He still couldn't get over the fact that Eleanor had left him, and why? Because he had survived? That was a lame excuse, he thought, suddenly angry at her again. Oh well, he would get over it, and marry sweet Violet here, and take care of her, and love her.**

**Then he said, " Mrs. Duncan, I love your daughter very much, and I will take care of her. I'll see to it that she never wants for anything, especially my love for her."**

**Marie felt tears welling up in her eyes, and she said, " Oh, I think I know that, Captain. You're a good man, and I'm sorry for what you've had to go through, too. It couldn't have been easy, either. And so sorry, that your wife left you like that. I know that my Violet wouldn't do anything like that, for I've taught her better than that."**

**A smile crossed Edward's face as he gazed at Violet, for he knew that she wouldn't either, especially after the great pains she had gone to, to save him from the inky, dark, and icy, cold waters of the North Atlantic. Perhaps, he thought, if Eleanor had gone through that, she wouldn't have been so hasty to make a judgement against him.**

**He let go of Marie's hands and stood up and said, " Violet, let your mother rest, love. Let us go back out on the balcony, for a while, before I retire for the evening." To a lonely room, he thought, and an even lonelier bed. Now, if he had Violet in there with him, it wouldn't be so lonely, he thought. Oh well, he had best wait on that, until he had her properly married to him. Then, he wondered, if he might be able to get that divorce put through in a hurry, so that he could marry Violet, before her mother passed away. **

**Violet stood up slowly, and sighed as she moved away from her mother, who was already drifting in and out of sleep, and towards Edward, who was standing by the balcony doorway.**

**Edward took her back outside, and had her sit on the bench. It was very pretty here, he thought, and vowed to bring her back here, perhaps after they were married, maybe even for a honeymoon, if she wanted. Then he sat down next to her, and moved his arm around her and brought her up close to his side, and said, " I'm sorry, Violet, if I surprised you back there, with my marriage proposal." **

**Then he turned her towards him, and gazing for the longest time, into her lovely violet colored eyes, said tenderly, " Would you marry me, Violet? When I am free from this marriage to Eleanor?"**

**Violet found herself equally spellbound, by his beautiful blue eyes. She reached up and touched his face gently, then said, in a quiet and tender voice, " Yes, I would like that, Edward. I will marry you, Edward, as soon as I can." **

**And for the first time in weeks, Edward began to feel as if there may be some hope left, somewhere in the world. And a warm smile lit up his face, as he took the sweet girl into his arms, and kissed her, softly and tenderly. Soon, he thought.. soon, she would be his wife. And perhaps, he might like to have children with her. He thought of that, as he held her in his arms, and felt her arms go round about him and hold him as well. He had always wanted to have more children with Eleanor, but after Helen, it hadn't looked as though they were going to have any more. **

**Well, now, it looked as if he might be able to have the children that he had dreamt of and hoped for, and, he thought, if they were half as pretty as his sweet Violet, they would then be indeed, most beautiful children. Especially, he thought, a daughter, with beautiful red curls, and gorgeous violet eyes, like her mother.**

**11:30 P.M.**

**Edward finally said, " Love, it's been a long day, and I'd best go to my room and retire. You need to rest, as well. For tomorrow, we'll take your mother, and return back to Southampton."**

**She sighed, and let her arms slip from around him and she gazed at him once more, still in awe, that he had asked her to marry him. He reached over and took her hands in his and said, " I love you, Violet. You're the best thing to happen to me, and I'm glad that you saved my life. I'm sorry, that things had to end the way they did between Eleanor and myself. For if they hadn't of, then I would still be with her now. But, that's in the past now, and I don't want you to think another thing about it. We'll get married as soon as we can, and take care of your mother."**

**Tears stung her eyes, once more and she wondered if she were ever going to be able to stop this infernal crying. She stood to her feet, and walked with him to the door, and said, " Good night, then, Edward. I love you, too." He sighed, as he leaned over and kissed her once more, then turned and left, closing the door behind him, and going to his room next door.**

**She listened as the door to his room closed, and she wished, that she could go into that room with him, and the thought of being his wife, made her blush with happiness. She had never dreamt that that would have been possible. And she wondered, how long it would take for a divorce to go through. **

**8:30 A.M. Tuesday, May 7, 1912 - Waterloo Train Station**

**Violet stood nervously, holding on to her mother's arm, helping her to remain steady, while Edward went to fetch their tickets, back to Southampton.**

**Her mother had been coughing most of the night, weakly, and therefore, Violet had spent a restless night, up and down caring for her mother. And she knew, without a doubt in her heart, that her mother probably only had days, if not hours, left to live. It hurt her, to think of that.**

**Then Edward returned with the tickets, and noticed Mrs. Duncan was looking very fatigued, and so he led her and Violet over to a nearby bench and had them both sit. Then he stood back, and watched the two women, and he was very worried about Violet's mother. She was going downhill, and quite rapidly too, he thought, worriedly. **

**9:15 A.M.**

**Once they had boarded the train, Edward sat across from Violet, who was seated next to her mother. **

**Marie felt so weak, and drained, and she laid her head down over against her daughter's shoulder and closed her eyes. She felt Violet's soft, delicate hand, reach over for hers, and she took her daughter's hand and squeezed it to hers. This hurt her so, knowing that she was leaving her daughter, and so soon. Although, she was fortunate that she had been here for 25 years of Violet's life, and for ten years, following the death of her husband William.**

**Violet gazed over at Edward, and he wished that there were an extra seat, so that he could sit next to his pretty Violet, and hold her, the way that she was holding her dear, frail mother.**

**Violet's eyes grew heavy with sleep, as the train lulled her into a relaxed state, and she was tired, after the restless night that she had had last night.**

**10:30 A.M.**

**The train pulled into the station at Southampton, and Edward leaned over and touched Violet gently on the shoulder and said, " We're back home now, love. We're back in Southampton."**

**Violet slowly opened her eyes, stretched and yawned slightly, and Edward was mesmerized with watching her wake up, and thought, that he would soon be privileged enough to be with her each and every morning, and to wake up with her, as well. Then she turned to Edward and said tiredly, " Thank you, Edward."**

**He then said, " Here, love, let me help you with your mother." And he moved Violet aside, ever so gently and leaned over to Mrs. Duncan and said tenderly, " Come along, Mrs. Duncan, we're here at Southampton, now." She smiled weakly and said in a tired voice, " Please, call me, Marie won't you? After all, you're to be my son-in-law." He smiled and lifted her up from her seat, then let Violet take her gently by the arm and he led both women from the train, then took their luggage and went to hail a taxi for them.**

**He was going to take them to his home, for it was more spacious and comfortable, and he wanted to make sure that Mrs. Duncan was as comfortable as she could be, in her last days of life. It saddened him, as well, to think that Violet would soon lose the one person, who had meant the most in her life, up until now, he thought. For he knew how she was going to react, for he had been the same way, when first his father, then his mother, had passed away. And it had been many years now, since they both had been gone.**

**When the taxi pulled up in front of his home, Violet looked to Edward, in surprise and said, " Edward, why are we here, and not at my mother's home?" **

**Edward looked back at Mrs. Duncan and said, " Mrs. Duncan.. Marie, I've brought you to my home. I hope that you do not mind, but I'm only thinking about your comfort and well being, for whatever time you have left." Then he said to Violet.. " I'm sorry Violet that I didn't say anything, but I thought about it as we were leaving the train station, and getting into the taxi."**

**Violet could feel tears welling up in her eyes, and even with her mother watching, she reached up and touched his face gently and said softly, " Thank you, Edward. Once again, you've been too kind, to both myself and my mother. We both appreciate it."**

**Marie coughed weakly, then said, " Thank you, Captain, for your kindness. I do appreciate it."**

**Edward got out, and made sure that he had the front door unlocked, then helped Mrs. Duncan out of the car, and then Violet, and after Violet had her hand on her mother's arm, leading her into the house, then he took their baggage from the taxi, then paid the cabbie and went inside the house, closing the door behind him.**

**12:00 P.M.**

**After Violet and Edward had made Marie comfortable in the upstairs bedroom, Edward took Violet back downstairs and into the parlor, where Violet went to stand in front of French doors, which obviously led out into the yard. It was a beautiful home, she thought, and one that was obviously suited to one, who had attained the height of his profession, such as Edward had obviously done. And it broke her heart, to think that now, because of some misguided action on her part, his career was now over, and he would have to sell this beautiful home.**

**Edward moved over to Violet's side, when he could hear that she was sniffling, obviously about to cry. And gently, he turned her around and lifted her face up to his, and smiling down at her, said, " Why are you crying, my sweet Violet? Why the tears in those pretty purple eyes?"**

**Violet sniffled, and brushed her eyes, then lowered her head, and stared intently at the gold braids on the cuffs of his uniform coat, then said in a very quiet voice, " I feel guilty, Edward." **

**Her head came up quickly, when she heard him laughing, ever so softly and she said, in a bewildered tone of voice,  
" Whatever are you laughing about, Edward? What is so funny?"**

**He pulled the girl closer to him and held her, and said quietly, " I don't understand what you feel so guilty for, love." Then in a more serious tone, he said, " That should be for me, don't you think?"**

**Violet kept her eyes down, afraid to look up, but he lifted her face up to his, smiled warmly and said, " Ah, love you mustn't feel like that. Is it because of the fact that you saved me?"**

**She nodded, then in a timid voice said, " And because now, your career is over, and you'll have to sell this beautiful home, that you shared with your wife. And I guess, partly because, she left you."**

**He said, " Come with me, Violet." And he led her outside, through the French doors, and into the yard. Then through a neatly tended garden, and through a pretty, wrought iron gate, and to a pretty bench, surrounded by a miniature fountain, with roses surrounding it. **

**Violet stared around her at the beauty that surrounded her and said, " Oh, Edward, this is so beautiful. Oh, I just know that mother would just love it here. We must bring her out here, at least once."**

**Edward smiled tenderly and said, " I'll see to it that she gets out here, then. Anything, at all for you, Violet." Then he led her over to the park sized bench and sat down with her. Then as he leaned back against the bench, he crossed his arms over his chest, and gazed over at Violet and then said, " Now, I want you to listen to me, Violet, love. It is not your fault, you did what came natural to you, and to most people. Most people, would have done exactly the same thing that you did."**

**He paused for a moment, reached over and caressed her face softly, then said, " And as far as my wife leaving me, well, Violet, love, that certainly is not your fault. My career was nearly over with anyway, as I was planning to retire after Titanic. So it's nothing really, you see, for you to feel guilty about. And I shall not hear another word of it from your pretty lips. Don't worry your pretty head about it."**

**She moved over closer to Edward, and he noticed, and moved his arm around her shoulders, and held her close to him as they sat there in the garden, in the early afternoon sunlight.**

**Edward leaned over and brushed his lips against her cheek, then whispered in her ear, and said, " I love you, Violet Duncan." She turned towards him, and when she did, he pulled her into his arms, and leaned over and kissed her, on the soft, sweet lips, in his garden, under a pale noon sunshine. By jove, she tasted sweet, he thought, as he kissed her even more.**

**It did feel strange however, he thought, to be sitting here in his garden, in the home that he had shared, for the past twenty five years, with his wife Eleanor, and now, she had left him, taken his beautiful daughter, Helen. And well, now he was here, with this beautiful young woman, kissing her like there was no tomorrow. Feeling her softness against him, as he crushed her to him, and then running his hands through the flaming red curls, which had tantalized him, from the moment he had first set eyes on her. He had never seen such a beautiful shade of red, and then.. her eyes.. oh the beautiful violet eyes. He had never seen eyes of that color, either.**

**Violet sighed as she moved her arms around him, and he continued to kiss her more. Good heavens, but he couldn't wait to make her his wife, and to make love to her. He wondered, as he held her against him, what it would be like, to share his bed and his life, with another woman. After all, he had been with Eleanor, the only one, for a quarter of a century. But Violet deserved to be loved, and to have his entire love and devotion. At one time, Eleanor had warranted that, but she had walked out upon him, betrayed him, upon one of the greatest crises, in his life. **

**After he had kissed her thoroughly, for some time, he let her go, and she sat there, feeling quite dazed, even perhaps feeling drugged, the way he had kissed her. Well.. well, she could see that after twenty-five years of marriage, he was very good at it, more than good, she thought. She gazed at him, and watched as a smile crossed his face. **

**He reached over and touched her face, then smiled and said, " Would you like for me to do that again, Violet? For I'd be more than happy, too."**

**Good heavens, he wanted to again? Well, of course, she wouldn't say no, as she was more than happy to be here, she loved him so much. How could one love another so much as this? She murmured quietly that she would love for him to. And so he held her against him, and covered her lips with his, once more, and set her heart and soul on fire. **

**As he kissed her, and she clung to him, dazed, a fleeting thought crossed her mind, and she wondered if Eleanor had loved this wonderful, sweet man. And what had it been like, to be loved by him, the intimate side of marriage, she wondered? Well, soon enough, she thought, in a sweet, haze, she would find out, for herself. **

**They both came out of their haze, when a shattering noise came from the house.**

**Violet turned to Edward, and he could see fear in her pretty eyes, where only a moment before, there had been love and desire. He stood to his feet, and taking her by the hand, said, " Let's go check on your mother, Violet."**

**Inside the house, Marie felt like a dunce, for she had made her way downstairs to the kitchen, to pour herself something to drink, and then she had been clumsy enough to drop and break the glass.**

**Violet and Edward came into the house, hurriedly, and he said, " It sounds like your mother is in the kitchen." And he led Violet back into the house, towards the kitchen.**

**When he opened the door, he was relieved to find that Mrs. Duncan was apparently fine, other than the fact that she had dropped a drinking glass, and it had shattered upon the floor.**

**Marie looked up, and when she saw those two dear people standing there, in the doorway, and her own precious daughter, looking so frightened, even as she clung tightly to the man that she loved, it made her own heart ache. She hadn't meant to frighten either of them.**

**She started to sob, and the heart wrenching sounds that she made, made Violet's own heart ache, and Edward, too, felt pretty sickened at hearing the heart rending sounds she made, and how very ill she was.**

**Edward quickly moved to the woman's side and said, " Please, Mrs. Duncan.. you really should be resting in bed, now."**

**Marie noticed that he still called her Mrs. Duncan, instead of Marie, as she had asked. So she said once more, " Please, son, call me Marie. I'm to be your mother-in-law, soon."**

**He smiled and said, " Very well, then Marie."**

**So he then said, " Okay, Marie, let's get you back upstairs and into bed. Violet will make you something to eat, if you're hungry, and something to drink. Never mind about the glass, don't you fret about it. It's not important, at all."**

**Marie was so weak, that she could hardly stand, but she held on to Edward's arm, as he guided her through the house, and into the hallway, and then up the stairs. She stumbled slightly, however, at the top of the stairs, but she felt his steady arm around her waist,as he held her upright. Oh my goodness, she thought, a warm blush coming to her cheeks, but her daughter was going to have one fine husband.**

**After he had gotten her settled into the bed, and made sure that she was covered up and comfortable, he said, " Well, I shall go see about Violet, love. Don't worry about a thing. And I think that I shall have our local doctor come out, this evening, perhaps, and take a look at you."**

**Marie shook her head, and at that moment was overtaken by a violent coughing spasm, and she looked up at Edward, fear written all over her face, as she leaned forward on to the bed, and holding her chest. **

**Good Lord, he thought, as he ran out of the room, he had to go fetch that doctor now. And before he left, he called out to Violet, that her mother was near to passing out, and she had better get upstairs, now. He was going to fetch for the doctor.**

**After Edward had hastily left, Violet dropped what she was doing and ran upstairs, where she found her mother, sitting upright, and feeling a little better. **

**Violet sat down next to her mother, tears welling up in her eyes, and her mother brushed them away so tenderly, and said,  
" My dear sweet child, don't cry for me. I'm going to be relieved that this is over with, and I'll be at rest. I want you to promise me that you won't spend all your time grieving over me. You're going to get married soon, and you then have to care for your husband, see to his needs, and love him, sweet Violet. He obviously needs your love, dear heart. I want to tell you something now, while I still can."**

**Violet sat there waiting, while her mother caught her breath and said in a near whisper, " I have my will made up and it is in town at the local solicitor's office. His name is James Cooper. I just had it made up not too long ago, and I'm leaving my house and the little bit of land with it, to you, sweet child. It's up to you to do with it, as you please. You can let Edward know, for he will be your husband soon, and he will take care of it for you."**

**Violet started to cry, and leaned over against her mother, and felt her mother's bony arms go round her and hold her against her, as she had when Violet had been but a little girl.**


	4. Chapter 4

**2:30 P.M.**

**Edward had returned with the doctor, and on the way, he had informed the man of his soon to be mother-in-law's condition.**

**As they stepped inside the house, Edward could hear Violet's soft sobbing and he turned to the doctor and said, " Right this way, Dr."**

**Inside the bedroom, Violet sat up, and stared at Edward, her beautiful purple eyes, red from crying.**

**Dr. William Dunstan moved over to the woman's bedside, then asked Violet and Edward, if they would mind waiting outside the room.**

**Violet shook her head, refusing to leave her mother, but Edward took her by the arm and gently led her out of the room, and into the hallway.**

**Edward then turned to Violet and said softly, " Dear, sweet Violet, you must be strong, love for I don't know that your mother has much time. I was hoping that we could be married before she passes away, but I don't think that that is going to be possible."**

**Violet started to cry softly, and Edward took her into his arms and held her against him, and whispered in her ear, " I'll be here for you, love. It's going to be all right, you'll see."**

**Dr. Dunstan came out moments later, and said, " Miss Duncan, Captain... Mrs. Duncan is very ill and doesn't have but a few hours to live. I'm very sorry. If you don't mind, I'll just wait here, for the inevitable."**

**When he said that, Violet went into a fit of crying, and the doctor looked to the Captain and said, " Would you like for me to give Miss Duncan a sedative, Captain? It might help ease some of her pain."**

**Edward sighed, thought about it for a moment, then said, " Well, perhaps after the inevitable has occurred, then it might help her, but I don't think so right now. She needs to remain clear and lucid, so as to be there for her mother."**

**Violet nodded and turned her tear streaked face towards the doctor and said tearfully, " I thank you, Dr. Dunstan for coming out here, and tending to my mother in her final hours. May we go back inside now?"**

**He nodded and then Edward said, " You can go downstairs, and wait in the parlour then. If you'd like, help yourself to a drink, I shouldn't mind, at all."**

**5:30 P.M.**

**Violet sat on the bed, and Edward, pulled up a chair and sat close to the edge, his knees touching Violet's and held her hands, as they sat there, with Marie, who was laboring on towards her final breath.**

**Marie was growing more disoriented, and in a hazy fog, she could see William, her beloved husband. She knew that it had to be either a dream, or she really was near death. She hoped that it was the latter, although in the farthest recesses of her mind, she wished that she could have been here to see her dear, sweet Violet marry Captain Edward J. Smith, that dear, kind man, who through no fault of his own, managed to survive a traumatic shipwreck.**

**A smile crossed her lips, as she thought about her dear, sweet Violet, saving that man from the icy, waters of the North Atlantic, and she was so proud of her then.**

**Violet saw the smile cross her mother's lips, and looked to Edward and then back at her dear mother, and wondered what could possibly have made her so happy for a moment.**

**Then, Marie sat up, struggling for her breath, took a deep gasp, and fell backwards on the bed, eyes closed, and it was all over for her.**

**Her world crumbling around her, Violet fell over on her mother, and her shoulders were shaking with her sobs. And even through her grief, she felt Edward's hands on her shoulders, and he was standing, and leaning over her, pulling her up, off of her mother. **

**He brought her up off the bed, and into his arms and held her to him, and said, " Shhh.. Violet, love. It's all over now, and she's in peace. Look at her.. she isn't in any pain now."**

**And it was true, Violet thought, as she turned to gaze back at her mother. There was a peaceful look on her face, but oh.. it did hurt so.**

**Then Edward said, " I'm going to call for the doctor to come back up here." Then he paused, and said, ..' are you going to be all right, Violet?'**

**Violet nodded, and brushed the tears from her eyes, and said, " Yes, I'll be all right."**

**He nodded, then left the room.**

**8:30 P.M.**

**The doctor had long since gone, and had taken Violet's mother's remains, and informed both Miss Duncan, and Captain Smith, that they could come to the funeral home, for the wake and viewing, and that the funeral would be in two days, henceforth.**

**After he left, Violet felt a deep sense of loss and tiredness, and just wanted to go to sleep. **

**Edward noticed the tired lines etched across her face, and said, " Come with me, Violet love. Let's go upstairs, and rest." And as he led her up the stairs, he said, " I'll show you to your room, love."**

**At the door to the room she supposed was to be hers, she looked to Edward and in a tearful voice, said, " Please.. I don't want to stay here by myself. I don't want to be alone, right now. I'm afraid, Edward, really I am."**

**It wasn't any wonder, he thought, and so without another word, he led her into the room, closed the door behind him.**

**To hell with it, he thought, he would stay with her in this room. No one would know, and no one would need to know. It wasn't any one else's business, and he was going to be married to her, and soon, if he had his way about it.**

**Violet sat down on the bed, in weary tiredness, and removed her boots, and then sat up on the bed, smoothed her skirts out, and then leaned back against the pillows. She could see that Edward was going to stay in here with her, and she was grateful, for she truly didn't want to be alone, not after just having witnessed her mother's death, only a few, short hours ago.**

**Edward removed his coat, and loosened his tie, then unbuttoned his waistcoat, and moved over to the bed, and sat down next to Violet, and said, " It's all right, love. I'll stay here with you, dear, sweet Violet." And he moved up on the bed and sat next to Violet, stretching his legs out in front, then he reached over for her and pulled her over to him.**

**Tiredly, Violet let her head drop down on his shoulder and closed her eyes. It had been a long time coming, and in a way, she was relieved. For she had even said to Edward, after she had first met him, that her mother was up in years, and was not in good health.**

**Soon, however, she drifted off to sleep, feeling Edward's arms around her, holding her close to him, and it was a great comfort. **

**Edward, however, had a harder time trying to rest. He kept seeing Mrs. Duncan's face, as she struggled for her final breaths, Violet's tear streaked face, the violent sobs, as she fell over her mother's lifeless body. He gazed down at her, as she slept there, her head resting on his chest, her red curls spilling down around her, like a scented pillow. Damn, she was so beautiful, he thought, and he put his hand against her hair, and brushed the stray curls away from her face.**

**As he sat there on the bed, Violet sleeping soundly, here with him, he thought that perhaps tomorrow, he would go to the solicitor's office, perhaps Violet could go as well, and find out if her mother had a will, or had left anything to her, and also to find out about the divorce from Eleanor. He couldn't help but wonder how she was faring. It was only natural, he supposed, after all he had spent the last twenty-five years providing for her care, loving her, thinking that she loved him, but obviously he had been wrong on that count, for in the greatest crises of his life, she had deserted him, had abandoned him. And poor Helen, he wondered, how she must have felt about being wrenched away from her father. **

**Well, he pushed those thoughts aside, and tried to close his eyes, and soon fell asleep.**

**12:30 A.M. Wednesday, May 8, 1912**

**Violet awoke with a start, and unfortunately, she had awakened Edward, too. He sat up, and looked over to Violet and said tiredly, " What is it, Violet?"**

**She glanced around the semi-darkened room, and in a panic, she jumped up from the bed, and started to cry. She wanted her mother back, that and to marry Edward.**

**Edward moved from the bed and came around to where she was standing at, and said gently, " Come on love, let's get some rest. I know that you're upset, but I'm here, and I won't let anything happen to you, not ever. I'm going to marry you, sweet Violet, and I'll love you and protect you for as long as I have left to live."**

**She sniffled, and brushed some tears away from her face, then said, " Where is your bathroom at, Edward?"**

**He laughed softly and said, " I guess you really haven't seen the house, as of yet, now have you? Well come along, then. Say, let's go downstairs, and go outside. You haven't seen the outside, at night. It's very pretty, and it's a beautiful night outside. I'll show you first to the bathroom, then perhaps a bite to eat. I'm rather famished as we didn't have any dinner last night."**

**Violet laughed softly and said, " No, I suppose we didn't."**

**He was happy to hear her laugh, she had such a pretty, delicate laugh. Edward took that as a sign, and hopefully a good one, that she would make a quick recovery from her mother's death. After all, he had been told, when they had first met, really on board the Carpathia, that her mother was up in years, and not in good health.**

**1:15 A.M.**

**After she had used the bathroom, and freshened up, she came back downstairs, and into the kitchen where Edward was seated. Then she said, " Well, I'll see what I can do to make us something to eat. Would you like that, Edward?"**

**He smiled at her and said, " Yes, that would be nice."**

**She moved around the kitchen, trying to familiarize herself with the layout of the kitchen, and when she had found what she was looking for, she began to hum to herself, as she went about making the both of them something to eat.**

**1:45 A.M.**

**After Violet had made them something to eat, he said, as he finished up his plate, and set it aside, " Come along, Violet, let's go outside. Back to the garden, if you will."**

**And when he said that, Violet went moody again, and he immediately noticed the sadness that came over her again, and then he realized what had not happened. He pushed his chair back, stood up and came around to where she was now standing at, and took her by the arm and led her through the hallway, into the living room, out the French doors, and down to the garden, once more.**

**This time, it was night time, and the sky was filled with stars, twinkling like diamonds, and although she could see many stars, there still weren't as plentiful, as they had been at sea.**

**She found herself, once more in that beautiful garden, seated on that same bench, where she had sat, just yesterday afternoon, while Edward kissed her, touching her body and soul, in every way possible, emotionally, and then to have him say to her, that he would make sure that her mother got out here to this garden, and then she died just a few hours later. What a devastating blow, it was to her.**

**Edward sat there, momentarily at a loss for words, for he too remembered having said to Violet, that he would do anything for her, that he would make sure that her mother got out here to the garden, and then to have her die, only hours later. He felt really badly about that, and he turned to Violet, and said quietly, " Violet, love, I'm very sorry about your mother. I'm truly sorry that I didn't get a chance to know her better. She seemed like such a remarkable woman. And she raised a beautiful, and intelligent daughter, kind and caring as well."**

**Violet felt tears burning her eyes, and she leaned over and let her head rest on Edward's shoulder, and he put an arm around her shoulders and brought her over closer to him and they sat like that for some time, in quiet solitude and remembrance, and while Edward was reminiscing, he thought about his friends, that he had lost on Titanic. He knew that Henry Wilde had perished, as had Will Murdoch, Charlie Lightoller had survived, as had Bert Pitman, Joe Boxhall, and Harold Lowe. But alas, the youngest one, James Moody, Edward knew, that he had perished as well. What a tragic shame, as he had only been 24 years old. **

**And yet, he survived, when all these others had died. Well, it was because of this lovely woman, sitting here with him, that he was alive and despite the fact that he didn't feel worthy of living, yet he was glad that he was. He was grateful, for a second chance. He leaned over, and kissed the top of her pretty head, and she sighed and closed her eyes, willing the tears away. Oh how her mother would have loved this pretty garden. **

**After a few more minutes of silence, Edward finally said, " Violet, love, what are you going to do about your mother? Where is she to be buried at?" For he had an idea, and he thought that perhaps Violet might love the idea, at least he hoped so.**

**Violet's head came up from off his shoulder, and she sat there staring off into the darkness, beyond the garden, and then said quietly, " My mother wants to be cremated, I believe. Oh, by the way, Edward, my mother was talking to me, not too long before she died. It was while you were gone, to fetch the doctor..." She paused, and was staring off into space again.**

**Edward put his arm around her and said gently, " Yes, love? What was it you wanted to say? Something that your mother said?"**

**Violet came out of her reverie, and said, " Oh, yes. My mother told me that she had made her will, not too long ago. It is in town, at the local solicitor's office, a Mr. James Cooper. And, she told me, that she was leaving the little house and the land with it, to me. And that I was to let you know, so that you could take care of it, for me. Would you, Edward, I mean, take care of it for me?"**

**Edward let his arm drop from around her shoulders, and he turned her towards him and he said, " It would be my pleasure, Violet, to help you with the care of that house. It is such a charming little house." **

**Then he said, " Why, Violet, we should live there, then. I've got a mind to sell this house, after all, what do I need with such a big, rambling old house?"**

**Violet was sorry that he was going to sell this house, as it was so beautiful, and the garden was a haven of peace. **

**Edward could see that she seemed rather disappointed and he figured out why and then he said, " Violet, sweet, gentle, kind Violet. Look at me, love."**

**She turned her face up to his and she could see that he was smiling and he then said, " I think I know what it is. It's the garden, isn't it?"**

**Violet started to cry and then said tearfully, " It's just, that I hate to think of you having to give up this beautiful place, and I love it here."**

**He took his dear, sweet Violet into his arms, and as he held her against him, he said, " We'll have another garden, then, at your house, just like this one, if you wish. Do you know that Eleanor and I did most of this ourselves?"**

**She stared up into Edward's face, and said, rather surprised, " No, I didn't realize that. Why, it's even lovelier than before, just knowing that you did this yourself, well you and your wife, that is."**

**He noticed how she hadn't wanted to mention Eleanor's name, and he figured that it must be rather uncomfortable, with him still being legally married. Well he wasn't going to say anything, why make her any more uncomfortable, when she didn't deserve that at all.**

**Then Violet said, " Edward, did you mean it when you said, that you would like to live in my little house, with me? And could we really have a garden, just like that?"**

**He laughed softly as he hugged her to him and said, " Yes, yes, dear Violet, I meant every word of it. Now, I think we should go in and try to get some rest. For in the morrow, I think that I shall go to the solicitor's office and find out what's going on with the divorce, and where Eleanor is, and how she is faring. Then perhaps we should talk to him about your mother's will, for the formality of it anyway, since you already know what is in the will. And, while we're there, we'll see about getting married, as soon as that damned divorce comes through."**

**Violet was afraid to ask him what he was feeling, towards his wife, right now. And she wasn't going to ask, so she stood up and followed him back inside the house. **

**8:45 A.M. Wednesday, May 8, 1912**

**Violet had awakened, and she was in a separate room, away from Edward. He had taken her to this room, when they had come in earlier in the morning, and although she didn't want to be alone, she didn't want to seem to afraid to be away from him, so she had gone inside, closed the door and then laid down, promptly falling asleep.**

**She got up and moved over to her luggage, and rummaging through it, she found a pretty, full pink skirt, with cutout designs around the hem, and a sheer, pink blouse to go with it. It was rather sheer, she thought, but she was going to wear it anyhow. It was a pretty spring outfit. And then she found her pair of white lace up boots, and added those over her silk nylons. Well, she felt about as ready as she could be. So before she left, she brushed out her curls, then added a pink ribbon to hold them back for the day, sprayed on a spritz of rose scented water, took her shawl and gloves, and walked out of the room. Then she turned and ran back in, for she had forgotten her hat. She had bought a lovely pink straw hat, that went with the dress. Oh, she did want to look so pretty for Edward. She hoped that he liked this outfit.**

**Edward came out of the living room, and as he looked up, he saw his pretty Violet coming down the stairs, and my, but she did look pretty as a picture, and very spring like, in that pretty pink ensemble that she was wearing. **

**He couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her, as she walked down the stairs, and then over to where he was standing. He said,  
" Good heavens, but you look so pretty this morning." And he took her into his arms, and as he kissed her, he murmured how beautiful she was, how much he loved being with her. Then he let her go and said, " Come, Violet, let's go, for I'm taking you out for breakfast, then we'll go to see the solicitor." She slipped her arm through his, and they left the house. **

**12:00 P.M. **

**After they had returned home, Violet removed her hat, and put her shawl and gloves down on the front hallway table, and then said tiredly, " I'm going upstairs for a rest, Edward. I'm just so tired, now."**

**It had been a long morning, he thought, and then he had heard from the solicitor that Eleanor, wanted the divorce to go through as quickly as possible, and he was very angry, thinking about how she had hurt him, leaving him the way that she had. And how dare she, take his child from him. **

**Violet closed her door, then moved over to the windows first, and opened it, letting a cool, spring breeze come in, the lace curtains being gently ruffled. Then she sat down on the bed, and rubbed her temples, a headache coming on. Edward had been so angry, when he had found out that Eleanor would decide when and if, he could see his own daughter again. And at the moment, as the solicitor had said, Eleanor wasn't being reasonable at all. **

**A tear slipped from her face, and she stifled a sob, so that he wouldn't hear, and come up here, for she was feeling so sorry for him. And for the first time ever, she thought that she would like to curse out that Eleanor, for taking his child from him. And quite frankly, she couldn't understand how the woman could have deserted her husband, at his greatest hour of need. Well, it was her loss, and Violet's gain, for she was to be married to Edward. The divorce, she had learned, could be granted within the week, so that by next week, she could be Mrs. Edward J. Smith. **

**That thought, of course, pleased her, and she finally fell asleep, thoughts of Edward still in her mind, his being angry at Eleanor, then his gentleness with her, and how he had kissed her, and loved her so. **

**3:30 P.M.**

**Edward had decided that he had best check on Violet, as she hadn't yet come down, and she had been up there for some time. So he went up the stairs, knocked on the door and waited.**

**Violet was awakened by the knock at her door, and she knew that it would be Edward, so she rose from the bed, sleepily, and moved to the door. **

**Edward gazed at her, standing there, sleepily, and wished he could have been in here with her, as she slept. Well, soon enough, he thought, as he could marry her next week. He wondered, though, why Eleanor was pushing so hard for this divorce. He couldn't believe that it was just because he had survived the sinking of his ship. That wouldn't have been enough, he thought, and for a moment, the thought crossed his mind, however insane it may have sounded, that perhaps she had found someone else. God only knew, he was gone from home, most of the time, and during the twenty-five years of his marriage, he hadn't been home very often.**

**And that was something, he thought, that Violet, at least, would benefit from their marriage. He wouldn't be gone, anymore, as he was retired now. Of course, he hadn't gotten any such notice from the White Star Line, but he was bound to. They wouldn't let him keep on being captain, when he had failed and so utterly miserably, too. He pushed that thought aside, and said,  
" Violet, love, I was just checking to see if you're all right. You've slept for some time now. I hope that you feel better now. I've a grand idea, and I think that you'll like it, at least I hope so."**

**A sweet smile crossed her face, and she rubbed her eyes sleepily, and said, " Yes, Edward?"**

**Good Lord, he loved this woman so, and he never thought, ever in his lifetime, that he would have ever loved anyone but Eleanor. But now, here he was, and he was in love with another woman. He reached over, and touched the softness of her cheeks, and ran a finger gently across her lips, and said, " Do you have any evening wear, something pretty and elegant? Because I'd like to take you out to dinner. There's a really nice hotel and restaurant, right outside of Southampton, and they have dinner and dancing, and well.. it would be something really nice, and God knows, you certainly deserve it. I'd call for a taxi for us, if you want to go."**

**A beautiful smile lit up her face, and she said, " Oh, yes, I would like that very much, Edward. Yes, I do have something very special." And she knew that she just had to wear that lovely violet colored evening gown, the one that her mother had bought for her, before she had left, to board the Titanic. It had been very expensive, but her mother had been saving for this trip and for Violet to have a pretty evening gown, for a while now. And yet, she had not worn it, not on the Titanic, at least. **

**He then said, " Very well, then, love. Take your time, getting dressed. We're not to go out, until say, at least 6:00 or 6:30. Then I'll call for a taxi." Then he pulled her forward some, brushed his lips against her cheeks, and said, " Go on, rest now, Violet, then get yourself prettied up. We're going out tonight."**

**As he walked down the hallway, toward his room, memories came back to him, of how he had spent all of those years of marriage, in this room, with Eleanor. He did not want to bring Violet into this room, and into this bed. Edward had to start over with Violet, nothing that had been with Eleanor, either. Eleanor, he resigned himself to admit, was in his past, but, Violet, with the lovely red curls, and the beautiful violet eyes, was in his future.**


	5. Chapter 5

**5:15 P.M.**

**Violet made her way to the bathroom, with her bathrobe, and slippers, and went in to take a bath. Afterwards, she hurried back to her room, and closed the door quietly. Then she went to her luggage, and opened the big trunk, and pulled out the loveliest evening gown, that she had ever set eyes on. When her mother had surprised her with this dress, how the tears had fell from her eyes. Her dear mother, slaving away to save for this trip, and the one, beautiful evening gown. **

**She hung the dress up, just so that it would straighten itself out. It was a beautiful shade of lavender, and violet, silk taffeta, with an overskirt of pale lavender lace, and the skirt was gathered around, in three quarter intervals, with tiny sprays of lavender roses,and pearls, and the sleeves were short, puffy sleeves, with lace trimming the edges. The bodice was rather low in the front, and that was enough to cause Violet to blush, thinking about wearing that, but it was still very pretty, with delicate lace, edging the collar of the dress. Then a satin bow, that started in the front, tied in the back into an elaborate  
ribbon, that hung down the back of the dress, and a slight train to the dress. Then there was the elaborate undergarments to go with it. My, her mother had gone all out for this one particular outfit. **

**Marie had even bought Violet, pale violet undergarments, that were sheer, and elegant, then lavender silk nylons, a pair of violet colored shoes. Good grief, Violet thought, she was going to feel like a princess tonight. Well, Edward had said, to wear her prettiest, and this was her prettiest. And she knew that he would love this, because he loved to gaze into her violet eyes, and she wondered, how in the world, she had come by violet eyes, anyhow. Her mother's were brown, and her father's had been blue/gray. **

**As she dressed, struggling with the buttons, she wondered how she was to finish this blasted dress. She couldn't reach back and button up the tiny buttons, that ran from her waist up to the collar. Good heavens, she was going to have to ask Edward to help her. My word, she was embarrassed at the thought of that. **

**Well, she finished as far as she could. She had slipped into the sheer, undergarments. My word, she was blushing so, at the thought, well at least he wouldn't see that, not yet anyhow. After they were married, yes, now? No. Then she slipped the petticoats on, and into the dress, the rest of the way. She put on the silk nylons, and shoes, then went out into the hallway, and down towards Edward's room. **

**Violet's cheeks were flaming hot, at the thought of having to ask him to help her, but she didn't have any other way. Her mother wasn't here now, or she would have asked her. **

**Quietly, she knocked on his door. **

**Edward had finished dressing, and was preparing to go for Violet, when he heard her soft, delicate knock.**

**He moved to the door and opened it, and stared at her, in awe. My Lord, was she something else, in that beautiful violet colored gown. Edward couldn't seem to move, or to speak, for she was so beautiful in that gown. It was a stunning outfit. Finally, he came to his senses and said, " Yes, sweet Violet? Are you ready to go? I've to call for the taxi, and then we can go."**

**Violet felt a heat flooding her cheeks as she shook her head and said, " No, I'm not ready, yet, Edward."**

**He looked at her, up and down and said, " Why, you look so beautiful Violet. You look as ready to go, as I am."**

**Before she lost her nerve, she turned quickly and lifted up her red curls and said in a very quiet voice, " No.. I'm not. I have a little problem here. You're the only one that can help me, Edward." And then, he could see that the little buttons running up the back of the dress, weren't.. well.. she hadn't fastened the dress and it was obvious that she was having a difficult time of it.**

**He chuckled softly and moved over to her side, and whispered in her ear, " You want me to help you with that, love?"**

**She was blushing hotly, as she murmured quietly that yes, she did, or she wouldn't be able to go out, as she was.**

**So Edward started to button the dress up, and as he moved up the dress, my lord, he could see, the delicate undergarments that she had on, the sheerness of it, why, it was enough to take his breath away. He paused for a moment, slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her up to him, then leaned over and kissed the side of her neck, and felt the softness of her shoulder and back against his lips. **

**Violet closed her eyes, and let out a quiet sigh, as he kissed her so, and drove her over the edge of madness. This was insane, she thought, and could hardly wait for them to be married. **

**She would have been quite content, to stay that way, and she did for a bit, letting him kiss her, and keep his arm around her, and she put her hands over his arm and kept his arm there, and he pulled her up tightly against him, as he continued to kiss her, soft and delicate skin. **

**Heaven help him, but he wanted to take her out of that dress, and make love to her. Instead, he reluctantly let his arm go from around her waist, and finished buttoning the lovely dress, and then turned her around, and said, " You look ravishingly beautiful, in that gorgeous violet frock. You must wear that color, more often, love. It does make your lovely eyes stand out so." Then he pulled her into his arms, leaned over and kissed her for a bit more, softly and tenderly, then let her go and said, " Let's go, Violet, love, or we'll never get out of here." And he laughed softly at that, for he knew, and she knew as well, what they both really wanted. Damn, but he had to marry her and soon.**

**7:00 P.M.**

**The taxi stopped in front of an exquisite looking old building, and Edward got out, then turned and helped Violet out, taking her hand, holding the lace gloved hand in his, and after paying the taxi, he turned and guided her inside.**

**Violet tried not to stare, but her surroundings were rather elegant, and she had not known about this place. It wasn't very crowded, however, and for that, she was grateful. **

**A maitre'd came forward, and escorted the both of them, towards the back of the room, to a corner table, that was fairly isolated and, to Violet's thinking, quite intimate. **

**After Violet had been seated, she removed her shawl and gloves, laying them on the seat, next to her, and then Edward sat down, next to her. **

**A waiter came over, and Edward ordered a bottle of their finest champagne, and two glasses. Then he turned to Violet, and said, " I hope that tonight, Violet love, will be a memorable night." He was hoping, to not only court her, but perhaps, ease her mind a bit, off of her mother's death. **

**She smiled shyly and said, " Oh, it will be, Edward. This is such a beautiful place, here. I've never known about it."**

**Soon the waiter returned, and brought them the champagne and glasses, then set menus down in front of them, and assured them that he would return shortly.**

**Edward poured the champagne into the glasses, and then turned to Violet, and touched her glass with his and said, " Then, this toast is to us, Violet. To you and I, love."**

**She raised her glass, and touched his, then took a sip of the bubbly beverage. It tickled her throat, going down so, but it was cool, and delicious. However, she wasn't much of a drinker, so she set it down. In the cool, dimly lit atmosphere of the restaurant, she could feel her heart racing, furiously, and she wondered what was to come next. Where, after the dinner, was Edward taking her to? **

**As they waited for the waiter to come back for their order, Edward reached over and took one of Violet's hands in his, and absentmindedly rubbed the back of her soft hand and said, " Violet, love, I never thought that my life would take the turn that it has, but I'm not one damned bit sorry. I love you, Violet, and want to marry you, and soon. As soon as that damned divorce becomes final, we're getting married. However, I'd like to take you, perhaps in the next day or so, or better yet, after your mother's funeral, and buy our wedding rings."**

**It was then, that she noticed, his left hand, and the missing wedding band, that had been there, even earlier today.**

**Edward could see that she noticed, and he said, " I didn't think that I should wear her ring, anymore, Violet. I'm not married to her anymore, well, not yet anyway, but soon enough, it will be over between Eleanor and myself. Then, love, it will be you and I. And I need something new, a new ring, to symbolize our marriage." **

**Violet could feel tears starting up again, and she brushed them away and said, " I love you, so much Edward."**

**He laughed softly as he held her to him, and said, " Well, I'm most heartily glad to hear that, love, for I love you too, Violet." Then he let her go, and they sat there in silence, thinking about what was ahead, for both of them. Violet, with her mother's funeral, and then, her marriage to Edward. **

**Edward was thinking about his divorce from Eleanor, how it could have ended so tragically, and all because he had survived, something of which he'd had no control over. Then, finding love again with Violet, and soon to marry her. And then, of course, there was Violet's mother's funeral to get through. At least he would be there for her.**

**Soon, the waiter returned with their orders, set them down, then turned and hastily left, leaving Edward and Violet, alone, once more.**

**8:30 P.M.**

**After dinner, Violet sat quietly, watching the sunset, thinking about her mother. How much she already missed her, and how she wished that she could be there for her, when she and Edward married, which would probably be sometime next week. She wondered, too, if she could get Edward to talk to her about his life with Eleanor, for she truly wanted to know. But she didn't think that he would want to do so, at the moment.**

**Edward noticed her quietness and slipping an arm around her shoulder, he leaned over and said quietly, " You're so quiet, Violet. What's on your mind, sweetheart?"**

**Oh, she thought, that was the first time that he had said that to her, and it sounded so wonderful. She really was his sweetheart, and that made her feel very good inside. **

**She stared out the window and said quietly, " I was thinking about my mother, Edward. How much I miss her already." Then she turned towards him and said, " Edward, your mother and father, they're not here anymore, are they?"**

**He sighed and said, " No, love. They've been gone now, for a very long time. My father died first, and I was only fifteen years old when he died, and then my mother died. I was only 30 years old when she died. So, love, I know what it feels like. I was just as devastated, as you're feeling now, over the loss of both of my parents. And I, like yourself, didn't have any siblings."**

**That saddened Violet, just as much as it had saddened her to know, that she would never have any siblings. Her mother was unable to bear any more children, after she had been born.**

**Edward leaned over and kissed her softly on the cheek, then said, " Don't worry about it, love. It gets easier to bear, with time. I think about my parents, once in a while, but it doesn't hurt, near as much as it was, in the long ago past, when it first happened. There's a saying, about time healing all wounds, and it's true, Violet. And, you're not alone, and you won't have to be."**

**Violet looked over at Edward, brushed her tears away and said, " Thank you, Edward, for being here with me. I just don't think I could have done this, by myself."**

**He laughed softly and said, " Oh, yes, somehow I think that you could. If you could save me from the icy jaws of the North Atlantic, yes.. you'd be brave and strong enough to handle it. Now, love, come along, let's go. We've some dancing to do. They've nice music here, the musicians are really very good."**

**Which made Violet, wonder, if he had been here before and so she said, " Why, Edward, it sounds as if you've been here before."**

**He stood to his feet, took her by the hand, and she reached over for her gloves, and shawl,and he said as they left, " Yes, I have, love. It's not new. This place has been here for several years now. I've brought Eleanor here before. She always did love to dance, as well."**

**Then to take the edge off of having mentioned Eleanor's name, he said, " I hope that you like to dance, as well. It shall be fun, Violet.." and he whispered, " And I'd like to have you in my arms, as well, love."**

**He led her into a pretty room, with a dance floor, and there were musicians, she noted with pleasure, stringed instruments, too. Oh, she loved the sound of those stringed instruments, so this would be pretty music, then. But she noted, there weren't many people here, for a Wednesday night.**

**As the musicians warmed up, Edward said quietly, " I hope that you're having a wonderful time, Violet." **

**She gazed up at him, and said in a quiet voice, as well, " Yes, I am, Edward. Thank you so much. You've been so kind to me."**

**Then the music started, a nice slow, piece and Edward put his arms around her and said, " Well then, Violet, shall we dance?"**

**She put her hand to his shoulder, and took his other hand in hers, and she could feel his arm go around her waist and pull her up to him. And as the music swelled, Violet let herself be carried away, by the music, the nearness of Edward, the love she felt for this dear man. **

**10:45 P.M.**

**After quite a few more numbers, and a few more turns on the dance floor, Edward could see that Violet was visibly tiring, and so he said, " Let's go now, Violet. I'll take you home, now. I know that your belongings are still at my house, but perhaps you should return to your home for the night. I don't want any thing to look improper with you staying there."**

**And when the taxi pulled up in front of her mother's house, Violet felt a sudden chill, and she became very frightened, as she hadn't been back here, since her mother's death, and suddenly the house looked menacing. She started to cry, and she turned to Edward, and put her arms around him, buried her face against his shoulder and said in a pleading voice, " Please, I don't want to go there." And he could feel her trembling, and so he gave the taxi driver his address, and took her back to his home.**

**Once back at his home, he paid the driver, and took Violet inside.**

**He went into the living room and sat down, and Violet came in slowly, wondering if he were angry with her. **

**Edward sensed that she was afraid of him and he said, " Come in here Violet, and have a seat with me."**

**She moved over slowly and sat down, and took her shawl and gloves, and set them down beside her. **

**Edward said, " Look at me, Violet, love."**

**She turned around slightly and raised her eyes up to his, and when he reached over and touched her face gently, and smiled at her, she felt a sudden relief. She had thought that perhaps he was angry, because she had become so frightened, at her mother's house.**

**He gazed at her softly, and then said, " Why, Violet? Why are you afraid of me, all of a sudden? I would never do anything to hurt you, and I'm certainly not angry. Is it because of the incident at your mother's house? Why don't you tell me what happened?"**

**Tears welled up in Violet's eyes, but before they could spill down her face, Edward reached over and brushed them away, ever so gently. Then she said tearfully, " I don't know, Edward. I've never felt like that before. Suddenly, why.. why the house was so dark and so.. so menacing. I felt a chill come over me, and I just couldn't get out. I was afraid of that house."**

**He reached over for her, and pulled her into his arms and held her and said softly, " It's quite all right, love. It's because you haven't been back there, since your mother died, and you've lived there most of your life with her, haven't you? And it was just too overwhelming wasn't it? Am I right, Violet?"**

**She had put her arms around Edward, and was sobbing softly on his shoulder and she nodded her head, and he touched the softness of her red curls, and said in a near whisper, " It's all right, Violet, to be afraid. I'm not angry because you were afraid. Is that what you thought, when we came inside just a moment ago?"**

**Again, she nodded and he could feel the tears falling down from her face, and onto his shoulder. **

**He held her close against him and said quietly, " Well, I'm not angry, love. Why ever would I be? I've no reason to be angry, love."**

**Violet sniffled some, then raised her head up from off his shoulder, and stared into his beautiful blue eyes, and he smiled warmly and brushed the tears from her eyes and said, " Now, there you go Violet, love. There's no reason to cry now." **

**Then he stood to his feet and said, " Come with me, Violet." And she got up, and took his hand and followed him.**

**He led her outside, and into the back yard. **

**Violet thought that he was leading her back to the garden, but there was more to his home, than she had originally seen. There was a lovely back yard, with a gazebo and flowers surrounding it. **

**She was amazed by how beautiful it was, and she said quietly, " Oh.. it's so beautiful here, Edward. My.. did you do this too?" She moved away from him, and stepped over to the gazebo, and went inside. It was so charming, she thought. He had a beautiful home, she thought once more, and was once again, sorry that he was going to sell this lovely home. **

**Edward came up to where she was, and said, " Yes, love, I did this as well." He wasn't going to mention that he and Eleanor had done this together, as he didn't want to mention her name, for he didn't want to upset Violet, and he thought that perhaps it would.**

**Then she said, " It's so lovely, Edward, and once again, I'm so sorry that you have to sell this home."**

**He put his hands on her shoulders, and gazing into her lovely violet eyes, said, " I don't want to hear anymore about this, Violet. I don't want to live here anymore, and that's all there is to it. I'm going to marry you, Violet, and live with you, in your charming little cottage. You've a pretty little house, and it should suit me just fine."**

**Violet made a mental note not to mention the house anymore, then. If he was determined to sell it, then so be it. Probably for the best, she thought, as he had lived here with his wife, Eleanor. And now, she, Violet Marie Duncan, was going to be Edward's wife.**

**He smiled and said, " There, Violet, love. Let's have a seat and sit for a while. It's really quiet out and such a beautiful night, stars shining in your eyes, love." And he brought her close to him, leaned over and kissed her, again leaving her breathless. **

**She was so beautiful, he thought once more, as he gazed at her tenderly, in the lovely violet gown. Her red curls, falling gently over her soft white shoulders. He brushed the hair back from her shoulders, as he watched her closely. Good heavens, he thought, she was so beautiful, and he wanted very much to make love to her, and he would right now, if he could. But he shouldn't, and he daren't. **

**Once more, he put his hand against her shoulder, the skin being so soft, and cool to the touch, and then he leaned over and kissed her there. **

**Violet's eyes nearly popped out of her head, when he did that. My lord did that feel wonderful, she thought. **

**She looked up to Edward and found him gazing at her, in a most intense gaze, and she found it suddenly hard to breathe, with him looking at her like that. Her heart was pounding violently inside her chest. Good heavens, she had never felt like this before. **

**Edward reached over and took her hand in his and said, " Come along, Violet, let's go inside and get some rest." For he had to break this spell, or he would have her, here in the gazebo. And he felt, somehow, most blessed that he should have found someone like Violet, although he had never, for the life of him, imagined not having Eleanor. He had loved her very much, as well. But here he was, having another chance at life and love. It was overwhelming for Edward, as well.**

**He brought her up to her feet, and led her back across the yard, and into the house. Up the stairs, he led her, then stopped in front of her door and said, " I do love you Violet, and want to marry you, as soon as I can. But I guess for now, I'll just say goodnight."**

**She hesitated for a moment, then said, " Goodness Edward, I surely need your help again." And she turned around, her back to Edward, and lifted up the beautiful red curls and he realized that he was going to have to help her undress. Good heavens, he thought madly, he was going to see, at least somewhat, how beautiful she was. Those sheer undergarments, that he had barely glimpsed earlier? He couldn't ever remember seeing Eleanor like that. He could hardly breathe, when he saw her standing there so, her beautiful red curls up, and her dress partially open, and the sheer, violet undergarments. Good lord, he did so want to take her out of those clothes, and to the bed and make sweet and passionate love to her. **

**His hands were trembling as he began to undo the tiny buttons, feeling the silk taffeta, rustling in his hands. **

**Violet was trembling inside, as she felt his hands against her back, undoing the tiny buttons, and she could feel his breath, warm on the side of her neck, and then he was touching her back, and the sheer, delicate undergarments that she had on, under the dress.**

**And as he continued to undo the buttons, Edward couldn't resist putting his arm around her waist, and pulling her back to him, then he leaned over and kissed her again, on the soft, delicate skin of her shoulders, and Violet shivered some, when she felt his breath, his lips against her skin. **

**Then she felt his other arm go around her waist and he was holding her against him with both arms, and kissing her, and quite passionately, and stirring her up inside. **

**Violet moved her hands over his and held his arms against her, and let out a quiet sigh, and said quietly, " Ah..oh, Edward. Good heavens, what are you doing to me?"**

**He murmured against her skin, " I'm going to love you, Violet. I'm going to show you how it is, between a man and a woman, love." **

**She thought that he meant to make love to her, here, in his room, and she wondered if she wouldn't let him, she was madly in love with him. And though, she knew better, and knew that she should be married first, she didn't give a damned, either. Who else would know? Or need to know, what happened here, between herself and Edward? Oh that he would touch her so.**

**Before she knew what was happening to her, he had her turned around, and facing him, with his arms still around her, and he leaned over to kiss the sweet lips, and dazed her with more kisses, still more passion and she let her arms go up and around him and clung to him.**

**Her head was swimming, and she was dazed by the way Edward kissed her, so. Good heavens, she never knew that it could be like this.**

**Finally he let her go, feeling pretty overwhelmed himself, and said in a low voice, " You should run on along now Violet, and get some rest. I've finished unbuttoning your dress for you..." Then as an afterthought, he added, " I wouldn't mind helping you out anytime, if you need me to help you dress, or undress either." And with that, a smile crossed his face, and a blush came to hers, as she hastily said goodnight and left. **

**10:00 A.M. Friday, May 10, 1912**

**Edward and Violet were both in the kitchen, Violet, preparing breakfast and Edward was seated at the table when there came a knock at the front door.**

**Both Edward and Violet looked at each other, and then Edward said, " I'll be right back, love." And he got up and left the room.**

**It wasn't but a few minutes later, that Violet could hear angry words being exchanged, in the living room, and she was frightened. She didn't know who it was that had come by, or why they had made Edward so angry but she had to find out. So she turned off the gas stove, and put a lid on the pan, and quickly dried off her ands on a towel and left the kitchen, hurriedly.**

**As she came around the corner, however, she stopped suddenly, when she saw a woman, standing in the parlour with Edward. He looked angry, and Violet presumed that this must be Eleanor, of course she hadn't a clue. And so, she started to back up, when the other woman turned towards the doorway, and saw Violet standing there, and said, " Well... well. Edward? Who is the young lady?" Then she said in a gentler tone, " Come on in dear. I won't bite, you know."**

**Violet wished that she could just disappear somewhere, that she were anywhere but here. Slowly, she made her way into the room and then just stood there. **

**Edward sighed, and turned to Violet and said, " Violet, love, this is Eleanor." Then he said to Eleanor, " This is Miss Violet Duncan. Eleanor, you can thank her for my survival. For it wasn't I who saved myself, but rather Miss Duncan, who was most adamant that she couldn't let someone die, if she knew that they could be saved. It went against her Christian upbringing."**

**Eleanor felt a shock rumbling inside, for she hadn't known that someone else had been responsible for her husband's survival. That thought had never occurred to her. She had figured that he had managed on his own, to survive. Oh, now she feared that she had made a terrible misjudgment. But, it was obviously too late, for her and Edward. For the look on that young woman's face, told her all that she needed to know. Edward had found someone else, and she couldn't blame him, for she had abandoned him.**

**Edward noticed the strain on Eleanor's face and said, " Come along, Eleanor and have a seat." Then he turned to Violet, noticing her distance and said, " Violet, love, come along, too. I think that we all need to talk about what has happened, here."**

**Eleanor sat down, opposite of Edward, the husband she had loved and known for over a quarter of a century, and now, suddenly, felt awkward around. Whilst she noticed, the very pretty young woman, sat, rather reluctantly however, near to Edward.**

**12:00 P.M.**

**Eleanor finally rose, after having had a long discussion with Edward, and with Violet. She said to Violet, " If you don't mind, Miss Duncan, I'd surely like to talk with you for a moment.. alone." And she looked to Edward, who stood to his feet and said that he would leave them alone.**

**After he left, Violet felt suddenly uneasy, being around the older woman, who had been married to Edward, and still was, legally, until the divorce went through. Then an appalling thought occurred to her.. what if Eleanor decided to cancel the divorce, and remain married to Edward? Tears welled up in her eyes, for she loved him, too. What an ugly mess, she thought, and wished that she had never sailed on the Titanic.**

**Eleanor watched the young woman, the emotions struggling across her face, and said most kindly, " Dear child, you don't have to be afraid of me. I'm not going to hurt you. I've made a monumental mistake, but I'm not going to change my mind. It's too late, I'm afraid, anyway, for I can see that Edward loves you, dear girl. You know.. how old are you dearie?"**

**Violet said in a trembling voice, " I'm 25. My birthday is in March, on the 20th."**

**Eleanor smiled and said, " You know dearie, I was the same age, when I first met Edward. When I married him, I had turned 26 the previous June, and he was 37, or at least, he turned 37, two weeks after we were married. He had just been made captain, of his first ship."**

**Violet clasped her hands together nervously, which wasn't like her, as she wasn't normally a nervous person. But this encounter was making her exceptionally nervous. **

**Then Eleanor leaned over and touched her hands and said kindly, " Edward wants to marry you, dear child. I can see that you love him, as well. Once again, I'm sorry that I abandoned him, let him go, the way that I did. I had no idea, that his very survival was due to a daring rescue, much less by a young woman of your courage and faith. I wish that I'd have waited, then we would still be together. But how can I stop the divorce, when I can see that he is so angry with me, and I've hurt him so. And now, you and Edward are going to marry soon? Well.. I'm not going to keep his daughter from him. He can see Helen, whenever he wants. And you, dear child, perhaps you and Edward, will have a child of your own. I know that Edward always did want to have more children, but we never were able to. Helen is our only child."**

**Violet started to cry, for this was just all too overwhelming.**

**Eleanor moved quickly over to the young girl's side, and putting an arm around her, said, " Don't cry, Miss Duncan. You've a good man in Edward, and I know that to be true. He would never do anything to hurt you. He will love you and take care of you."**

**Edward had come inside, and he had heard what Eleanor was saying to Violet, and he could hardly believe what he was hearing. Good heavens, she was going to accept this loss, and go on, graciously, and he could still see his beloved daughter, Helen? And.. then the thought of him and Violet, filled him with such a happiness. He hoped to have children with her, as well. **

**He then came into the room, and Eleanor stood up and said, " Well.. I guess this is goodbye, Edward. I'm truly sorry, really I am. I hope that you can forgive me. And I hope that you and Miss Duncan here, are truly happy together. Take care of her Edward, she's terribly young, and vulnerable. I'll be in contact with you about Helen, and I'll see to it that the divorce goes through as soon as possible, so you two can marry. I'll see myself out."**

**And with that, she left, as quickly as she had arrived.**


End file.
